The Grim Adventures of Soul Eater
by Gordan1Freeman3
Summary: Mandy and Billy are 14 years old. They have let Grim go and are now going to the Death Weapon Miester Academy, but what will they find there, and what will Mandy do when she meets someone who isn't scared of her. In fact, she's scared of him. MandyxOC first fan-fic please helpful criticism only. Chapter 2 is now up. on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: I do not own Grim Adventures or Soul Eater; though I wish did :(**

Chapter 1:  
Mandy walked down the street. It had been three years since she had walked threw her home town of Endsville, she hated it with a passion. Billy, the only person she had ever considered remotely a friend, walked next to her recounting all of there adventures when they were young. Billy wore his usual ball cap, a striped blue and white shirt, and a pair of jeans. Mandy wore a pink tank top with a flower on the front and a pair of jeans, her hair, which she normally wore down, was tied back in a pony-tail. She contemplated on why she had done that( she never did before), then went back to thinking about Grim, AKA the Grim Reaper, and exactly why she let him go.  
The first time they meet Grim was on Billy's pet hamster's birthday and Grim came to collect the pet's soul. Mandy challenged him to a contest and won, Grim forever became her slave. That was when she was ten years old, now she was fourteen and her parents were sending her, along with Billy's parents sending him, to some academy called the Death Weapon Miester Academy, or the DWMA for short. They didn't have to go until the end of summer break though, so they had that, at least. further down the road Mandy heard an explosion and ran in the direction to investigate, yelling at Billy to fallow.  
What Mandy saw at first baffled her. A boy with lanky black hair was swinging a sword at some kind of creature. the creature was weird but Mandy had seen worse. the creature had blades extending from it's hands, it had a row of very sharp teeth that looked like they should belong to a shark. It was nearly naked save some straps that covered( thank God) it's intimate areas that for some reason had two bat wings on them. and it's face looked like a clown that went on a killing spree.  
"Damn it," the boy said, who was wearing a black hoodie with black jeans and black shoes,"This is the third Jack the Ripper Keshin anyone has fought," he jumped out of the way as the thing tried to land another attack.  
"Didn't Maka and Soul fight one a few years back?" said someone else although Mandy had no idea where the voice came from, but it also sounded male.  
"Yeah, but then Asura was revived then they beat him and Soul was turned into a death syth," the boy said landing the final blow on the creature, cutting him in half. the thing then exploded leaving behind some weird glowing red orb. then the strangest thing happened another boy appeared from the sword, no litteraly from the sword. From the waist up, the other boy's torso was coming out of the blade he extended an arm and garbed the orb, then, to Mandy's great disgust ate it. Just swallowed it whole. Then the rest of the boy appeared and the sword was gone. The other boy was wearing a red ski hat that held down his orange hair, a gray jacket with white sleeves, a pair of camo jeans, and a pair of neon green shoes. He looked like he just threw on random clothes really. Then the black haired kid turned to the kid with the red hat.  
"Well Jason, I guess we should call Lord Death," said black hair.  
"Yeah sure," said red hat.  
They both walked to a window and Mandy fallowed, not letting them out of her sight. She saw black hair breath on the glass then write numbers in the fog. then to her shock it started to wave like a pool until some guy in a black robe and funny skull mask appeared.  
"Hey-ya, Hey-ya," he said in the most ubsured voice Mandy had ever heard, "So you two nabbed another soul did you?"  
"Yes Lord Death, so what would you like us to do now?" asked black hair.  
just then Billy walked up behind the boys and looked at the window.  
"Grim, is that you?" he asked the guy with the skull mask.  
"Um yes, and who are you?" he asked.  
Then Mandy walked up, "Wait, don't you remember us?" she asked.  
"Nope, never seen you two before in my life," he said.  
"We owned you for four years," she said getting annoyed.  
"Sorry, must have been one of my personal body guards that was still alive," said Death.  
Mandy just stared not knowing what to do. then the black haired boy turned to her and said, "Why don't you comeback to the academy with us, my name is Alexander by the way, Alexander Miamoto, but you can call me Alex."  
"Jason Johnson," said Jason.  
"Can I call you J.J.?" asked Billy.  
"No."  
"Wait, what academy?" asked Mandy.  
"Why the Death Weapon Miester Academy of course," said Lord Death.  
"Wait, the Death Weapon Miester Academy, AKA the DWMA?" Mandy asked.  
"That's the one," said Lord Death.  
"Me and Billy here are supposed to go there at the end of summer," said Mandy.  
"Well, your being called in early."


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: I do not own Soul Eater or Grim Adventures, though I wish I did :(**

**ALEX: Wait, I'm your OC, don't you own me? And what about Jason?**

**ME: Okay, but I do own my OC's**

Chapter 2

Alex P.O.V.

Mandy was looking at the DWMA with aw on her face.

"I've never seen something so amazing before," she said.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps, Mandy can we go home?" asked Billy.

Billy began to turn, but Mandy looked at him, and he got the message. He was not to leave unless Mandy said so. To be honest, i though it was kinda cute.

"Come on, Lord Death wants to see you two," I said.

As we walked into the death room, I already knew Lord Death wasn't alone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND SOUL ARE GOING OUT, SOUL YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MAKA." Spirit yelled

"Reeeeeaaaaperrrrr CHOP."

As we came up the steps, Spirit was on the floor with a dent in his head and a fountain of blood coming out. I just looked on like nothing happened.

"Ah, Alex, Jason, I see you brought the new students," Lord Death said, "Please step forward so i can determine what you are."

Mandy and Billy stepped forward. Lord Death looked at them while rubbing his chin with an over sized glove too big to be his actual hand.

"Ah, yes, Mandy you have a very malevolent soul but at the core you have good intentions, mostly for your friends," Lord Death looked to Billy, "And Billy, even though you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, you are kind hearted and a faithful friend."

Mandy looked at the mirror behind Lord Death and saw Soul and Maka in it.

"Soul, Maka, I didn't know you two were going out," I said.

"Actually, we just started, Maka just for some reason or another wanted her father to know," said Soul.

"Well he is my papa," said Maka.

"Well I'm happy for you guy's," I said, but I was actually thinking _First Black-star and Tsubaki, then Kidd and Liz, then Jason and Patty, now Soul and Maka, I'm the_ _only one of my friends that is still single, why me?_

"Lord Death, I think it's time you determined weather they are weapon or miester," said Spirit, recovered from his injury.

"Ah, yes you're right, let's see, Mandy you are a miester, and Billy, you are a weapon," Lord Death proclaimed.

"Well, now that that is settled, we better go find you two some partners," I said.

"Billy is my partner and that's final, anyone who says other wise can go strait to..."

Mandy was cut of by one of Lord Death's famous reaper chops.

"Now listen little girl," Lord Death was using his scary voice, he meant business, "you can't just choose any one to be your partner, they have to match your soul wavelength."

Mandy got up with the dent still spurting blood, and her face was a little paler than usual.

"Then lets see if our wavelengths match." Mandy said.

once Billy was tolled how to transform, he did. he was a syth like, Spirit and Soul, but his pole (not that one you pervs) had the same pattern as his shirt, the blade had a zig-zag pattern like Soul, but the bottom was orange and the top was red. Mandy grabbed him and kept a hold of him. after a minute, Lord Death proclaimed that they were partners and were assigned crescent moon class.

As we walked into class a low monotone voice said, "Your late, you better have a good reason this time Alex, Jason, and as for you two, sit down wherever."

**sorry this took so long to get out guy's. I'll try to do better in getting them out faster, but no promises, first school, second i can be pretty lazy, third i have a habit of putting stuff off.**

**Alex: relax guy's if he dousn't, i"ll sick Mandy on him, she needs someone to torturer, HEHEHE.  
**

**Me: 'whimper' OKAY I'LL GET THEM OUT QUICKER.**

**Alex: see, use fear to get your way guy's it works every time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about this guys but hey chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, except o.c.s**

chapter 3

Eris stood in front of the cauldron. it had taken her four years to find Billy and Mandy, now they were attending the DWMA? How could things get any worse. She was really pissed, they place was protected by the shinigami himself. There was no way Eris could fight death personified.

"What's the matter, Eris, the Goddess of Discord and Chaos, scared of the Grim Reaper?" said a voice with a heavy Jamaican accent.

"Far from it, Grim, i'm just buying my time until i can make an alliance with the Witch Queen," answered the Goddess with malice in her voice. She already had a witch working for her, though she was an outcast. Her name was Alice Gorgon, the younger sister of Medusa Gorgon, and she had a score to settle with some students from the academy.

"Well Alice, Shall we be off?" asked Eris.

"Yes lady Eris, I think we should be," she turned to Grim, who was covered in shadow,"see you later, cutie," and they left, Eris laughing evilly, while Alice had a snake like grin on her face.

Mandy stood in front the DWMA. She was looking at another scythe meister, the one she saw in the looking glass earlier named Maka. Maka held Soul in his scythe form. He looked similar to Billy, but had red and silver instead of red and orange. Billy was also in his scythe form, and in Mandy's hands. Mandy stared Maka in the eye's, and Maka did the same. then Maka ran forward and swung Soul. Mandy blocked expertly, having some experience when she would steal Grim's scythe. Mandy then countered, and it was Maka's turn to block. they kept at this as a man sat in a computer chair and watched. The man had a big screw coming out of his head that he turned until he heard a distinct click. As he watched the battle ensue, Alex walked up.

"So, how long they been at it professor?" he asked.

"Not long, they just started, I'm surprised Mandy chose one of the best fighters to test her skills on," answered Stein.

They continued to watch the battle until Mandy finally went down.

"All right, we're done," Mandy said as she got up, and Billy turned back to his human form.

"So, you admit defeat," Maka said.

"I never lose, I just choose not to win," Mandy said back as she walked away, leaving a very confused meister.

"What, she chooses not to win, doesn't that mean she looses?" asked Maka.

"She doesn't really care one way or the other, she just chooses how things work out for her," Billy told Maka.

Maka stared at the stupid weapon, dumbfounded.

"Maka, Mandy, Lord Death would like to see you two in the Death Room, now," Stein yelled at them to get there attention.

"Yes professor," Maka said as she headed of to the Death Room.

"It's about time, maybe he has a mission for Billy and me."Mandy fallowed Maka and Soul, along with Billy. Alex Fallowed soon after.

As they all entered the death room, Lord Death stood with Death Scythe by his side and another person who looked like a Gothic version of a Catholic Priest.

"Oh, this is gonna be important if Justin's here," Soul uttered.

"I wonder what Lord Death has him here for?" Maka asked.

"I don't know but it's gonna be bad, how much you wanna bet, Maka, Soul," Alex said also

Lord Death looked to see the five of them walk up the steps.

"Ah, your here, good, then i can begin," Lord Death began.

**so yeah heres chapter 3**.** sorry bout takin as long as i did, but i got it out.**

**now we know who the main villin is. who didnt see Eris coming, be honest, you prob thought id use boogie right well this is in the soul eater universe i'll probly have him appear as a Kishin or somethin idk.**

**Chapter 4 should be up soon, if i do****nt develop writers block. im gonna have a friend help me with this but curently cant post do to certan circumstances so keep those reviews comin, and plaese any ideas or if you have some ocs you want me to incorperate into my story send me the name and a description on how they act and how they look. next chapter i might bring in ma freinds oc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait guys, had writers block, and been working on second story, so chapter 4**

"Well, your all going to Vegas," Lord Death said.

"V-Vegas, YES, VEGAS BABY, HERE I COME!" Alex screamed out, then fainted.

"Why douse he always do that?" asked Shinigami-sama.

"Because he's an idiot," said Jason.

Jason walked over to Alex and slapped him one good time, then Alex shot up and punched Jason in the face.

"AH, WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Alex yelled out at Jason.

"WELL, I GUESS YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FAINTED THEN," Jason yelled back, punching Alex as well.

That was when a full out fist fight broke out between the two. Jason punched Alex in the gut, and Alex then got a knee to the face. Alex got back up and started throwing punch after punch at Jason, Jason only blocking a few. Then in a flash, both were on the floor with dent's in there heads spurting blood. Shinigami-sama was standing over them with one of his over sized hands held out.

"Well, now that that is settled, yes, you are going to Vegas," Lord Death explained, "But, this will not be a sight seeing trip, we have heard of a kishin in the area. This kishin has been hitting all the casinos, robbing people of there money, and there souls. Justin is here as a chaperon, and backup only, you six must take down this kishin alone."

"Understood, Lord Death," all seven shouted, standing at attention.

-Three hours later-

Alex was behind the wheel of his pitch black 86 Chevy Camero. Jason, Mandy, and Billy were in it with him, Mandy riding shotgun on Alex insisting that it was the gentlemanly thing to do(and that she threatened Jason if she didn't), Soul and Maka were on Soul's bike, and Justin was in his weird coffin car thing. It was only thirty more minutes until they all arrived in Vegas.

"So Mandy, Billy, mind telling us how you know Lord Death?" asked Jason.

"We don't," Mandy simply replied.

"But, when we called him, Billy looked like he recognized Shinigami-sama,"

"That's because he looks like the skeleton we knew," Mandy replied.

"Really, a skeleton?" Alex asked.

"Yup, his name was Grim, it was short for Grim Reaper," Billy replied.

"Grim came on the birthday of Billy's pet hamster, supposedly the stupid thing was supposed to die. I didn't need that happening, so Billy and I played him in a game of Limbo. If he won, he got the Hamster's soul," Mandy explained.

"And if he lost?" Jason asked.

"He became our 'Best Friend Forever'," Mandy finished," We won,"

"Then why didn't we see him with you when we met?" asked Alex.

"I got bored with him and told him he was free, we haven't seen him since,"

Alex didn't respond, he was wondering how someone could be so cruel. To play someone for there eternal friendship, then brush them off when the person got bored of them? Mandy seemed like she could be a kishin incognito at the DWMA. Alex shook his head. 'No, that's silly' he thought 'there is no way she could be a kishin, I'm not piking up any kishin wavelengths off of her.'

"Alex, the nest right, then strait to Vegas," Jason said.

"Thanks dude, Vegas, here we come... oh, and the kishin," Alex added, seeing the look on everyone's face.

**so as you can tell, this was nothing more than an explanation as to why Grim wasn't with Billy and Mandy. well until next time, you can all go eat a soul, you little kishins.**


End file.
